Organization Twenty
by AlithiaSigma
Summary: Xemnas wants more members. He has no idea what he is getting into. OC parody, Rated T for death
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I apologize if this offends anyone, as it involves a parody of common OCs. However, unless you are my brother, any similarity to OCs that you have seen are purely coincidence, as I have not actually based my OCs off of any particular character besides my aforementioned relation. And for the purposes of this story, that is also coincidence. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. There are spoilers.

[-~-~-] indicates time lapse or viewpoint switch.

Also, bkwrmnlvnit is helping me with this thing, so credit to them as well.

* * *

_"It has become apparent that the current members of the Organization are not suitable vessels for their intended purpose. Rather than discarding the unfit and thereby revealing the purpose of which they were originally intended, I will inform Number VII that our current ranks are not sufficient, and that more recruits may be necessary."_

Xemnas finished writing his entry and hid the logbook away. He knew Saix would soon find Nobodies to join the Organization and assist with the creation of his Kingdom Hearts. Once he did, he could use it to transplant the heart of Xehanort himself into those who would serve as vessels for the thirteen pieces of darkness that were to become the Χ-blade.

[-~-~-]

_"VII has brought to me a Keyblade wielder. She will be an excellent asset to our cause, and I will be having her perform heart-collecting missions shortly. I expect our efforts to show signs of fruition soon. She bears the element of Fate, and her Keyblade is one of the few Keyblades of heart. I have named her Raxmy, and she is to be Number XV, though she is in fact the fourteenth Nobody in the Organization. She has been titled 'The Bringer of Fate'. Her original name is Mary Costella Jasmine Franchesca Alina Stella Candy Maribelle Aurora Selina Jocelyn Suzanne Destiny Isabella Robin Noir Onxy Obsidia Melissa Anna Clara Lucinda Susan Evangeline Luna Turquoise Sapphire Colette Marianne."_

[-~-~-]

_"Once more, VII has brought a candidate. He is a master of many skills and a worthy fighter, who may even be able to hold his own against the Keyblade Master we have currently incapacitated. It is also likely that he may be able to fight the other Keyblade wielder if the need arises. He has an uncanny talent with his element, Darkness. He wields a large broadsword, as well as two weapons he calls bowguns, which carry notable similarities to II's arrowguns, yet fire solid material projectiles rather than bolts of energy. He also makes use of a large number of knives he has kept in the Realm of Darkness. He may be useful indeed. I have named him Rexdak, Number XVI. He has been titled 'The Force of Shadows'. His original name was Drake. Number XV has been diligently collecting hearts."_

[-~-~-]

_"The Luna Diviner has once more brought a Nobody for me to name. He excels in hiding unseen, and will most certainly be useful at reconnaissance for the Organization. He has power over the element Quantum, and can seemingly disappear from sight at will. He wields two katanas with a great deal of skill. I had difficulty with his naming ceremony, but have named him Showdax, Number XVII. He has been titled 'The Invisible Wraith.' His original name was Shadow. Number XV has been interacting with Number VI recently, causing VI to appear to have an emotional response. Number XVI has taken to contests of accuracy with Number II. This has also caused false emotional responses, and is providing the two with a substantial amount of practice."_

[-~-~-]

_"VII has certainly been diligent in his work. He has found two candidates this time. They are insistent in their charade of having emotions, and with it the ability to love, despite it being, like all other emotional displays, false. Their manner will certainly crush whatever nascent emotions the other Nobodies may be beginning to have, repelling them from the very idea of 'feeling'. At the same time, they also make, almost contradictorily, promising potential vessels for the Thirteen Hearts of Darkness. They are now Tarix and Exort, Numbers XVIII and XIX respectively. Number XVII has mostly avoided interation with the other Nobodies. Number XVIII's title is 'The Hunting Songstress' and XIX's title is 'The Fractured Melody'. Their original names were Rita and Troe, and they wield a bow and a pair of halberds, respectively. XVIII bears the element of Harmony, while XIX uses Dissonance."_

[-~-~-]

_"I have informed VII that our current ranks now have a sufficient number of members. He has brought one final recruit to me. This one has no name, and much like Number XIII, no memory of his former self. He wields a mass of matter that changes form as he wills it, and his element is Chaos itself, which allows him to perform feats of which the others are incapable. He obeys orders willingly, matching and possibly surpassing the obedience of Number VII. His ability in combat surpasses that of Number XVI. His name is now simply the Recusant's Sigil, and he is Number XX. He has been titled 'The Infinite Unknown'."_

[-~-~-]

_"Number XV is continuing to interact with Number VI, but this interaction does not prevent her from collecting hearts. Number XVI frequently challenges others to sparring matches when they are not carrying out orders. Number XVII has responded to one of XVI's challenges and will be sparring with him after his current mission with Number IX. Numbers XVIII and XIX are acting the same as when first recruited and fulfilling their intended purpose. However, XVIII is interacting with VII and IX especially, causing VII and IX to avoid each other. This will not hinder their effectiveness. XX continues to follow orders, and has claimed his weapon as being 'from the Void'. It may have similar properties to Keyblades, which can also change forms. These new recruits are certainly unique assets to the Organization."_

* * *

**Author's note:** Number I is a boring character. Number I refers to everyone by number. Number I is completely unfazed when Number XX has no name. This fic is going to be fun. Now you see the reasoning behind Xemnas having these guys around. Eventually (or soon, if you are reading this farther in the future) you will see these guys driving people crazy. And go on bkwrmnlvnit's profile and read the stories you find there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I've taken a while with this. Sorry to keep you people waiting. bkwrmnlvnit is still helping me as my beta reader, so I would appreciate it if you read their stories.

* * *

Two figures stood on each end of the training platform in the Hall of Empty Melodies. The balconies were filled with Nobodies, some returned from finishing missions, most merely mindlessly milling around. The ones that were spectating were not there because of any specific interest or anticipation, but were rather there because of a lack of anything to do. The lesser Nobodies merely followed their masters out of a vague acknowledgement of the more powerful Nobodies' authority over them.

"You ready yet?" asked one of the two Nobodies on the platform impatiently, twirling one of his rather large bowguns absently with his right index finger. The man stood at almost six feet tall and had short, black hair. Like all of the other members of the Organization, he wore a large, black cloak with a hood. Unlike the rest of the Organization, he wore what seemed to be a fusion of a large gun and a claymore strapped on his back. His eyes were a deep purple, and he had an arrogant smirk on his face. He also wore a black metal ring studded with opaque red stones and what looked like obsidian on his right middle finger.

"I was about to ask you the same, Rexdak," the other Nobody stated quietly. He too had a similar cloak, but stood nearly a foot shorter than the other man, with no visible adornments on his person. He had a significantly slighter build, as well as spiky, pale green hair and eyes to match. The look he carried on his face was a mixture of disinterest and aloofness as he casually held a katana in each hand and watched the taller man.

"Then let's start." Rexdak stopped twirling his bowgun, held it in one hand, and fired it in one fluid movement. In a similarly swift movement, it was blocked by a katana. The arrow fell onto the floor, while Showdax rushed towards Rexdak, who was firing a rapid succession of bolts at him. All the bolts were dodged or parried by the time Showdax reached where Rexdak stood. The black haired man pulled a large broadsword out of thin air with his left hand and started slashing at his shorter opponent, who was masterfully parrying every blow.

"You're just blocking my attacks. Don't mock me. Show me what you can do, if anything." With this, two purple tendrils of darkness sprouted besides Showdax and started attempting to grab him. He ducked behind and around one and sliced it with a clean stroke. Seeing his opening, the larger Nobody struck a heavy blow with the flat of his blade, knocking the green haired Nobody back several feet. While he was trying to get back in slicing range, Rexdak raised his right arm and motioned towards Showdax, sending a volley of small black spikes flying towards Showdax. Showdax attempted to block the spikes, but his katanas did not slow or deflect their movement and were knocked out of his hands. Before Showdax managed to summon them back, Rexdak aimed his bowgun at his throat.

Rexdak sighed. "You didn't even try to use your abilities." He teleported away in a corridor of darkness before Showdax could respond. A moment later, Showdax teleported as well.

[-~-~-]

"Zexion-chan! I know you're over here! Don't think those books are going to hide you!" A young woman walked towards Zexion and plucked the book out of his hands. She was about five and a half feet tall, with hair that contained every vibrant shade of every colour in the visible light spectrum, including strands of silver and white. She looked about eighteen and had bright grey eyes. She wore her cloak loosely and unzipped, revealing a light pink skirt and a shirt with a cherry blossom motif. She also had a pair of earrings, each with a yellow star dangling off tiny, delicate chains.

"Raxmy," he said without looking up, "You do realize that, despite your usage of nonexistent honorifics, I still neither desire your company nor any form of a romantic relationship, as you so persistently demand?" The lexicon returned to his hand and he continued reading.

"Nothing you say will change my feelings for you, Zexion." Her smile was eerily vacant, though her eyes weren't.

"Considering that you, like all other Nobodies, lack a heart, nothing anyone says would be able to change your lack of feelings towards me or anyone else. I would suggest that if you are not fatigued, you should continue to collect hearts and hasten the completion of Kingdom Hearts. Perhaps your advances would be taken more seriously then." He was not referring to himself, as he thought he would have been annoyed with her were he still Ienzo rather than a Nobody.

"Anything for you, Zexion!" Raxmy ran off. She knew what was going to happen to her, and that it was only a matter of how and when. She knew that Zexion was right, yet she continued. Out of all the possible choices and all the possible outcomes, only Zexion had even a fragmented wisp of a chance to even pretend to love her. She knew that she would never see her father, Sephiroth, again, and she didn't care for the man, who despised her.

She entered a corridor of darkness and drew her Keyblade, the Muramune.

[-~-~-]

"This ice cream tastes good." Tarix broke the silence between her and her lover, Exort. Her bright orange hair flowed down her shoulders.

"Yep," he agreed, continuing to lick the light blue sea-salt ice cream he held. His messy hair was a neon blue.

"This is a very romantic spot. Thank you for bringing me here." Tarix stopped staring at the perpetual sunset of Twilight town and looked at her boyfriend. He turned and his dark yellow eyes met her sky blue ones. They put their ice creams down on the clock tower's edge, held hands, and kissed.

"-'s up here." Axel, Roxas, and Xion exited the corridor of darkness. Axel quickly saw the two Nobodies already there and his right palm immediately connected with his forehead.

[-~-~-]

"Were I to ask you to eliminate Number XI, would you do it?"

"Yes."

"And if I were to ask the same for Number VIII?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone you would be unwilling to eliminate?"

"Is there anyone you wouldn't want me to be willing to eliminate?"

"No."

"No."

"Good."

"Is there someone you want me to eliminate now?"

"Not yet."

"Very well. Is there something you want me to do?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Behold chapter two. If you have any objections, comments, suggestions, or comments, please let me know. And if you haven't done so already, read some of bkwrmnlvnit's stories.


End file.
